Character System Upgrade
Skill System Upgrade= This Wiki page is a project design document for the improvement of Character Creation on the Star Wars: New Worlds MUSH. General System Improvements (Used to list general system improvements for the system.) Specializations and Advanced Skills: What Are They? Specializations You can spend 1D of your character's beginning skill dice to get three ''specializations''; add 1D to each specialization. You roll the specialization's die code only when you use the specific item or knowledge covered by the specialization; otherwise, you roll the basic skill. Specializations are really useful when a character is going to be using the same item over and over. For example, Han Solo might specialize in YT-1300 Transports (a ''Space Transports'' specialization) since most of the time he flies the ''Millenium Falcon'', a modified YT-1300. Advanced Skills Advanced skills represent knowledges that require years of study to master, they cannot be rolled unless the character has the skill. When a character purchases an advanced skill, it begins at 1D+0. Advanced skills ''do not'' begin at the same level as their corresponding attribute. When a character uses one of the prerequisite skills, add the advanced skill to the prerequisite skill's roll. '''Example:''' A character has ''First Aid'' of 5D+0 and ''Medicine'' at 1D+0. He rolls only 1D for ''Medicine'' checks, such as when performing surgery or diagnosing an unusual disease. However, if the character makes a ''First Aid'' check, he gets to roll 6D+0 -- 5D+0 for ''First Aid'' plus the 1D+0 for ''Medicine''. Character Improvement Character Improvement remains basically the same with 2 new additions. To raise base skills, the cost is still the die cost (i.e. 5 CP to raise a skill from 5D+0 to 5D+1, or 5D+2 to 6D+0), and to raise an attribute it costs 10 times the die code (i.e. 20 CP to raise from 2D+2 to 3D+0). The additions are in relation to Specializations and Advanced Skills. Specializations For specializations, the Character Point (CP) cost is ''one-half'' the number before the "D" (rounded up). '''Example:''' Thannik wants to improve his ''Space Transports: Ghtroc Freighter'' specialization from 5D+2 to 6D+0. The cost is 3 CP (5 divided by 2 is 2.5, which rounds up to 3). Specializations are separate skills. If a character improves the basic skill, the specialization does not improve; if the specialization is improved, the basic skill doesn't go up. '''Example:''' Thannik has ''Space Transports'' at 4D+2 and ''Space Transports: Ghtroc Freighter'' at 5D+2. When Greg improves Thannik's ''Space Transports'' skill from 4D+2 to 5D, his ''Space Transports: Ghtroc Freighter'' stays at 5D+2; it does not improve. Later, if Greg improves Thannik's ''Space Transports: Ghtroc Freighter'' from 5D+2 to 6D, his ''Space Transports'' skill stays at 5D. Advanced Skills The CP cost to improve an advanced skill is ''two times'' the number before the "D". '''Example:''' A character has ''Medicine'' at 2D+2. It costs 4 CP to go from 2D+2 to 3D+0. When learning a new Advanced Skill, if the character meets the prerequisite, it costs 2 CP to start the skill at 1D+0. =List of Skills= Dexterity Archaic Guns Blaster Blaster Artillery Bowcaster Bows Brawling Parry Dodge * Energy Weapons * Grenades * Slugthrowers * Missile Weapons Firearms Grenade Melee Combat Melee Parry Missile Weapons Pickpocket Running * Long Distance * Short Sprint Thrown Weapons Vehicle Blasters Knowledge Alien Species Bureaucracy Business Cultures Economics '''Note:''' This is an Advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Business''. Intimidation * Bullying * Interrogation Languages Law Enforcement Planetary Systems * Bakura * Bastion * Bespin * Bonadan * Bothawui * Byss * Carida * Chandrila * Corellia * Coruscant * Csilla * Dathomir * Empress Teta * Etti IV * Faylar * Geonosis * Hapes * Ithor * Justa * Kalla VII * Kamino * Kashyyyk * Kessel * Korriban * Kuat * Manaan * Mandalore * Mon Calamari * Mutanda * Muunilist * Myrkr * Naboo * Nak Shimor * Nar Shaddaa * Ord Mantell * Ord Vaxal * Rhen Var * Sullust * Tatooine * Thyferra * Trandosha * The Wheel * Yavin IV * Ziost Scholar Streetwise Survival Tactics Value Willpower Mechanical Archaic Starship Piloting Astrogation Beast Riding Capital Ship Gunnery Capital Ship Piloting Capital Ship Shields Communications Ground Vehicle Operation Hover Vehicle Operation Jet Pack Operation Powersuit Operation Repulsorlift Operation Rocket Pack Operation Sensors Space Transports Starfighter Piloting Starship Gunnery Starship Shields Swoop Operation Walker Operation Perception Bargain Command Con * Disguise * Fast-talk Forgery Gambling Hide * Camouflage Investigation Persuasion * Debate * Flirt * Oration * Storytelling Search Sneak Strength Brawling Climbing/Jumping * Climbing * Jumping Lifting Stamina Swimming Technical Armor Design '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Armor Repair''. Armor Repair Blaster Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Blaster Repair''. Blaster Repair Capital Ship Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Capital Ship Repair''. Capital Ship Repair Capital Ship Weapon Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Capital Ship Weapon Repair''. Capital Ship Weapon Repair Computer Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Computer Programming/Repair''. Computer Programming/Repair Demolitions * Buildings * Bridges * Vehicles Droid Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Droid Repair''. Droid Programming Droid Repair First Aid Ground Vehicle Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Ground Vehicle Repair''. Ground Vehicle Repair Hover Vehicle Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Hover Vehicle Repair''. Hover Vehicle Repair Medicine '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Medicine''. Repulsorlift Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Repulsorlift Repair''. Repulsorlift Repair Security Space Transports Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Space Transports Repair''. Space Transports Repair Starfighter Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Starfighter Repair''. Starfighter Repair Starship Weapon Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Starship Weapon Repair''. Starship Weapon Repair Walker Engineering '''Note:''' This is an advanced skill, it requires 5D+0 ''Walker Repair''. Walker Repair